Od łóżka, poprzez łańcuch, do twych ramion
by Saori121
Summary: Harry zaprzyjaźnia się z Draco, za pomocą przyjaciółki Naomi Aoki. Powoli przeradza się to w coś poważniejszego, ale czy to uczucie przetrwa odkrycie tajemnicy jaką skrywa blondyn? W co wplątał się Malfoy? Czy Harry odkryje co skrywają jego wspomnienia?
1. Prolog  'Od dzisiaj, mieszka z nami'

Witam wszystkich :). Oto moje nowe opowiadanie, które kiedyś tutaj zamieściłam, lecz byłam zmuszona je usunąć. Poprawiłam ten rozdział, a także zmieniłam co się da. Owe opowiadanie dedykowane jest _Shet_, za zmuszanie mnie do pisania oraz z okazji jej urodzin, które odbędą się za dwa tygodnie. Niestety nie będę mogła wtedy dodać notki, więc dzisiaj tuż przed wyjazdem ją dodaję :). Odpowiadając ci na komentarz, też znielubiłam Harego (to mnie rozbraja xd) w tej notce. Jak przeczytałam co napisałam, to się załamałam, że zrobiłam go takiego uległego :D. Mam nadzieję, że tu ci się spodoba :D

Miłego czytania.

Ostrzeżenie: To nie będzie tylko Drarry jest możliwość, że pojawi się i ten paring i Snarry.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0

Siedział w klubie, patrząc drapieżnym wzrokiem na blond seks bombę z wielkimi piersiami. Mmm… Aż chciał je złapać i pościskać, possać… Haha! Na pewno jeszcze dziś to zrobi. Dziewczyna wstała od baru i uwodzicielskim krokiem zbliżała się do jego stolika. Stanęła nad chłopakiem, wypinając swoje piersi.

- Hej. Jestem Harry. – przedstawił się Potter, patrząc się bezczelnie w biust dziewczyny, której tylko o to chodziło.

- Cześć, Nicole. – odpowiedziała mruczącym głosem.

- Mogę ci postawić drinka? – zapytał chłopak, podnosząc się.

- Hihi, ja ci postawię coś innego. – odparła, podchodząc bliżej niego, dotykając krocza Harry'ego. Tamten sięgnął po kurtkę, by potem szepnąć dziewczynie do ucha seksownym głosem:

- To rozumiem, że idziemy do ciebie.

Nicole złapała go za pasek od spodni i kierowała się do wyjścia z klubu. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, dziewczyna wpiła mu się drapieżnie w usta, ssąc je i gryząc na przemian. Potter oparł ją o ścianę budynku, wsuwając jej ręce pod króciutką sukienkę. Nagle telefon w kieszeni chłopaka zawibrował, informując o przyjściu wiadomości. Zamiast odcztać ją, zszedł ustami na szyję kobiety. Słyszał jej jęki, które go pobudzały. _Tak, głośniej!_ Myślał. Po chwili poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Ktoś go walnął. Odwrócił się zły i ujrzał swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Naomi, co ty u diabła tutaj robisz i czemu mnie bijesz? – warknął.

- Mnie się nie olewa! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Sekundę pózniej uśmiechała się słodko, kierując swoje słowa do towarzyszki jej przyjaciela. – Hej skarbie, niestety musisz iść, więc spierdalaj!

Nicole patrzyła zszokowana na dziewczynę. Po chwili odzyskała rezon i z oburzeniem poprawiła sobie sukienkę, patrząc na Pottera. Westchnęła ciężko, całując chłopaka w policzek.

- Zadzwoń. – powiedziała, wkładając mu wizytówkę do kieszeni kurtki, by potem odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić z powrotem do klubu.

Harry zaś przyglądał się ze złością przyjaciółce. Była ona brunetką o długich włosach, które sięgały jej do pośladków. Oczy dziewczyny były niebieskie, wyjątkowe przy jej ciemnej cerze. Pełne usta dziewczyny wykrzywiały się w triumfalnym uśmieszku. Podeszła do chłopaka i objęła go na powitanie. Naomi nie była za wysoka. Miała zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu, więc gdy go przytulała, musiała stawać na palcach.

- Powiedz mi teraz, po co przeszkodziłaś mi w zaprowadzeniu tej dziewczyny do łóżka? – zapytał Potter.

- Miałam taki kaprys. Poza tym mam ci kogoś do przedstawienia. Draco! Chodź. – krzyknęła do blondyna, którego dopiero teraz zobaczył.

Był on wysoki, szczupły i wyglądał na kogoś z dobrego domu. Czemu tak pomyślał? Otóż chłopak odziany był w drogi srebrny garnitur, szedł w ich stronę z wysoko uniesioną głową i nonszalanckim krokiem. Stanął obok nich wyprostowany, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Brunet teraz zobaczył jego oczy. Były niesamowite… Ich kolor był bardziej intensywny niż Naomi. Duże niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z dziwnym blaskiem. Ale jakże hipnotyzującym blaskiem…

- Harry, to jest Draco Malfoy. – przedstawiła chłopaka, Aoki.

- Miło mi . – odezwał się męskim, seksownym głosem blondyn, podając rękę brunetowi.

- Mi także. Jestem Harry Potter. – odwzajemnił gest.

- A i jeszcze jedno – zaczęła Naomi. – Od dzisiaj mieszka on z nami.


	2. Rozdział 1 'Wspomnienia'

Witam wszystkich po tak długiej przerwie! Niestety komputer mi się popsuł i musiałam załatwić nowego, którego i tak nie mam, ponieważ ten został naprawiony T.T. Po części to dobrze, bo zachowały się wszystkie rozdziały tego opowiadania i ŻNMHE. Ale co ja was będę zanudzać ^^. A i jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nie wiem czy to opowiadanie ma być krótkie, kilku rozdziałowe czy długie i wieeelo-rozdziałowe. Odpowiedzi proszę pisać na priv, w komentarzach, bądź na gg: 6019041. Dziękuję za uwagę ^^. Enjoy!

Anglia, centrum Londynu. Dookoła stało mnóstwo blokowisk odnowionych lub nie, a między nimi krążyły tłumy ludzi. Śpieszyli się do prac, do szkół albo szli przed siebie, nie wiedząc dokąd zmierzają. W centrum słychać było szmery rozmów oraz głośne dźwięki klaksonów zniecierpliwionych kierowców, niemogących wytrzymać stania w korku. Na ulicy co poniektórzy usłyszeli krzyk dochodzący z otwartego okna nowego, beżowego bloku…

- Malfoy, kurwa! – wrzasnął Potter, odziany jedynie w ręcznik, przepasany na biodrach. Spod stopy wyjął metalowy przedmiot, który okazał się pęsetką. Wyciągnął to przed siebie, na długość ręki. – Co to? Co to, kurwa, jest? – machał nią przed twarzą blondyna.

Ten zaś spokojnie, wyjął mu pęsetę z ręki i zaczął mówić jak do idioty:

- To jest sprzęt nazywający się pęsetą, służy on do regulowania brwi lub wyrywania zbędnych, pojedynczych włosków z twarzy.

- To, to ja wiem! Ale co to tu robi, w dodatku na podłodze!

- No chyba nie myślisz, że te brwi same się uregulują. – powiedział, pokazując na nie.

Harry w odpowiedzi warknął coś cicho i sięgnął po swoją kawę, mówiąc:

- Piękniś.

Malfoy odwrócił ku niemu głowę.

- Co proszę?

- Piękniś! Ubierasz się w najdroższe garnitury, we włosy wklepujesz chyba z pięć odżywek i do tego jak ostatnia baba regulujesz sobie brwi. To nie jest normalne moim zdaniem. – powiedział Harry, czekając na reakcję.

- Po prostu dbam o siebie. W ogóle, co cię to interesuje. Moje ciało, moja sprawa. Chyba, że… - zaczął chłopak, zbliżając się do współlokatora. - … Cię kręcę. – zakończył, stojąc zaledwie metr od bruneta.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, czując coś dziwnego. I to nie jest związane z byciem aż tak blisko siebie. Uczucie jakby déjŕ vu. Cała sytuacja wydawała się znajoma. Te oczy, ta bliskość…

- Czy my się już kiedyś nie spotkaliśmy? – zapytał Potter, jeżdżąc wzrokiem po sylwetce blondyna. Był zgrabny. Mimo lekkiego wcięcia w pasie, jak u kobiety, nie odbierało mu to męskości. Biała, delikatnie opinająca ciało, koszulka idealnie leżała na chłopaku. Było przez nią widać lekkie zarysy mięśni. Z powrotem spojrzał na twarz. Wydawała się taka znajoma, lecz za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd ją zna.

Zdumiony Malfoy, patrzył wielkimi oczami na bruneta.

- Co?

Harry wyślizgnął się spod chłopaka i kierując się w stronę łazienki, mruknął:

- Nie ważne.

Wszedł do toalety, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o drzwi, szukając wzrokiem czegoś w pomieszczeniu. W końcu znalazł. Podszedł do parapetu, sięgając zza wazonu różdżkę. Dobrze, że Malfoyowi nie zachciało się do łazienki, bo by ją znalazł i byłaby lipa. W świecie czarodziejów prócz używania magii w obecności mugolów, zabronili także uświadamiać czymże ona jest i pokazywanie magicznych artefaktów. Za te przewinienia również wprowadzili surowsze kary. Przestępców za praktykowanie magii i opowiadanie o niej w towarzystwie mugoli, karzą zabraniem różdżki oraz zdolności czarowania, pozostawiając w azkabanie na dobre 10 lat. Chęć panowania nad zwykłymi ludźmi całkowicie opanowała teraźniejszego Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knotta.

Harry parsknął cicho. Przypomniały mu się czasy Hogwartu. To jak Knott obawiał się o swoje stanowisko, że Dumbledore mu je zabierze. Głupota! Albus'owi nie było w głowie zabieranie posady Korneliuszowi. Wolał swoją starą pracę… Bycie dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Kochał dzieci i wszystkich pracujących tam nauczycieli, i nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać. Przynajmniej tak mówił… Ale mógł go o to zapytać. Po ukończeniu szkoły przez Pottera, mężczyźni zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jeśli jeden z nich czegoś potrzebował, zwracał się do drugiego. Harry pamiętał jeszcze swoje przygody z Hermioną i Ronem. To były niesamowite przeżycia. Najlepiej z nich pamiętał pająki w Zakazanym Lesie oraz… Walkę z Voldemortem. Pamiętał co czuł w momencie złączenia się rdzeni ich różdżek. Ten śmiertelny strach, że zginie, że zawiedzie wszystkich, że… Właśnie. Że? O tym zapomniał. A może o kimś? Ta walka jest po części pusta… Zapomniana. Tak jak wszystkie lata w szkole. Po przyjeździe na peron Hogwartu, udali się nad jezioro, przez które przepłynęli łodziami. Następnie weszli do szkoły, gdzie powitała ich profesor McGonagall, poszła gdzieś. Podczas jej nieobecności rozmawiał z Ronem a potem… Biała plama. Nic nie pamiętał… Po tym weszli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbyła się ceremonia przydziału. Albo moment Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Poszedł powiedzieć Cedrik'owi jakie jest pierwsze zadanie, następnie spotkał Rona z którym był skłócony. Kolejna biała plama. Dalej już nic nie pamiętał do chwili rozmowy z profesorem Moody'm w jego gabinecie. Chociażby wtedy myślał, że był to mężczyzna, za którego go uważał… Wiele jeszcze było takich wspomnień, gdzie było od groma luk. I jeszcze ten Malfoy… Skądś go znał, kojarzył, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał walenie i krzyki do drzwi. W końcu ocknął się i otworzył je. Ujrzał za nimi rozzłoszczonego blondyna.

- Co ty tam, do cholery, robiłeś? – zapytał niebieskooki, przytupując nerwowo nogą.

Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco, patrząc prosto w oczy Draco.

- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć, Malfoy? Wiesz, mogę ci pokazać. – złapał za kant ręcznika, chcąc go zdjąć. Co jak co, ale ciała się nie wstydził. Po męczących ćwiczeniach na siłowni i jakże przyjemnych oraz wyczerpujących stosunkach z kobietami, nabrał mięśni. I to jakich…

Blondyn przejechał go dziwnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na twarzy.

- Chyba śnisz. Raczej nie lubię oglądać małych eksponatów, wolę większe. I jeszcze nie chcę stracić wzroku. – zakończył z kpiną niebieskooki, odwracając się szybko, starając ukryć swój rumieniec. Dlatego nienawidził swej cery! Niby taka wyjątkowa, blada, ale nawet najmniejszy rumieniec się na niej nie ukryje.

- Nie wiesz co tracisz. – powiedział Harry, zauważając coś w tylnej kieszeni chłopaka. Czyżby… różdżka?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Gdyby był czarodziejem to pamiętałby go ze szkoły! Ale nie. Nie pamięta. A jak nie, to znaczy, że nie było go tam.

Nagle na szyi chłopaka łańcuszek zacisnął się lekko. Instynktownie złapał się za niego. To był magiczny wisiorek, ale dokąd sięgał pamięcią to nie zachowywał się tak... Od chwili kiedy go dostał, nie zdejmował go z szyi. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to magiczne właściwości objawiały się wtedy, gdy było się w pobliżu osoby, którą darzymy... _silnym uczuciem..._ - pomyślał Harry. Oparł się o stolik koło drzwi łaźni, od nagłego bólu głowy. W myślach widział scenkę, kiedy otrzymał naszyjnik.

_Były jego urodziny... Stał w wielkim zielono-srebrnym pokoju przed oknem, wpatrując się, z lekkim uśmiechem, w widok za nim. Stał tak myśląc, kiedy się zjawi oczekiwana przez niego osoba. Chwilę potem owa postać objęła go ramionami w pasie, całując lekko szyję. Odwrócił się twarzą do osoby, lecz... chłopak, nim okazała się ta postać, był rozmazany... Nie pamiętał jego twarzy... Ani imienia. Nic, nawet głosu. Niczego nie słyszał, ale wiedział co on mu mówi. _

_- Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny, Harry. Żeby ci podziękować za te wszystkie chwile, w których byliśmy razem, gdzie mnie i moje humorki znosiłeś i wiele, wiele innych, lecz za dużo do wymieniania, tych mych cech wspaniałości. - zaśmiał się chłopak. Oczywiście nie słyszał tego, ale po sylwetce, można było się domyśleć. Gdy przeszła mu faza śmiechu, zza pleców wyjął małe, podłużne pudełeczko. Potter sięgnął po nie, otwierając. W środku na zielonej poduszeczce, leżał złoty łancuszek z zawieszką w kształcie węża. Zwierze było oplecione głową wokół wisiorka, zaś ogon był wygięty w kształt litery S. - To jest łańcuch uczuć. Jego moc polega na ciągnięciu swych właścicieli do drugiej połówki oraz na informowaniu ich o wyrządzanej krzywdzie bądź śmierci ukochanej osoby. Ale to nie wszystko. Na przykład znajdujesz się w tłumie i szukasz mnie. Naszyjnik poruszy się w tą stronę, po której jestem ja. Mój uczyni to samo. By to wszystko się ziściło, potrzeba dwóch łańcuszków. Ja mam drugi. - powiedział, wyjmując z pod koszuli taki sam naszyjnik. Wziął drugi z ręki Harry'ego, zawieszając mu go na szyi. - Chodź tu. - mruknął, przyciągając go za rękę. Ich identyczne łańcuszki, połączyły się w całość, tworząc wężowe serce, mieniące się zielenią i złotem, ukazując niesamowity widok dla obu chłopców._

_- Kocham Cię... - szepnął Potter, zatapiając usta w delikatnym pocałunku z kochankiem..._

To wspomnienie, jak wiele innych było nie pełne. Harry gorączkowo starał sobie przypomnieć wszystkie lata Hogwartu. Każde wspomnienie, każda myśl była połowicznie pusta lub osoba, jedna osoba miała zamazaną twarz! Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś mu kiedyś grzebał w myślach. I nie spocznie dopóki nie dowie się, kto tym osobnikiem był!

Nie zdając sobie sprawy, z tego, że włosy mu magicznie falują od nagłego napływu emocji, a łańcuch na jego szyi coraz mocnej się zaciska z powodu...


	3. Rozdział 2 'Nauczka'

... Z powodu pewnego blond włosego chłopaka, który zbliżał się do niego. Łancuch zacisnął się na szyi bruneta na tyle mocno, by praktycznie całkowicie odciąć mu dopływ powietrza do płuc. Otrząsnął się ze swoich morderczych myśli, patrząc na Draco, który znajdował się troszkę za blisko. Harry instynktownie cofnął się w głąb łazienki, dzięki czemu, naszyjnik przestał go uciskać. Przez bliskość Malfoya, brunet uspokoił się z czym magia przestała wokół niego emanować.

- Powiesz mi łaskawie co ty odwalasz? Po kiego ciągle podchodzisz do mnie? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Pedał jesteś? - zapytał Potter, patrząc się na blondyna jak na ufo, oddychając głęboko. Coś dziwnie jego ciało reagowało na bliskość chłopaka, naszyjnik także. Niemożliwością było by ten narcystyczny, egoistyczny Draco Malfoy okazał się jego drugą połówką. Również nią było to, że Harry jest gejem! To wspomnienie musiał ktoś zmienić... On nigdy by nie powiedział chłopakowi słowa kocham, ani pocałował. Zwłaszcza tego elegancika. Lecz coś, głęboko w środku, zaprzeczało myślom chłopaka. Mówiło mu cichutkim głosikiem, by zbliżył się do blondyna, by... pokochał go... na nowo? Czemu tak pomyślał? Na nowo? Toż to niemożliwe by go kiedyś kochał! By w ogóle go kochał!

- Licz się ze słowami, Potter. - warknął Malfoy. - Podszedłem do ciebie, bo jak mówiłem to nie reagowałeś, tylko jak ułomny, wpatrywałeś się przed siebie. Nagle dziwnie się zacząłeś zachowywać, więc zatrzymałem się i przypatrywałem, co będzie dalej. A pedałem to możesz być ty. Wiesz, normalni ludzie nie proponują tejh samej płci, oglądanie swojego interesu. - zakończył, patrząc sugestywnie na ręcznik na biodrach bruneta.

- Pierdol się! Mam cię dość, mimo tego, że mieszkasz tu od wczorajszego wieczoru! Gdyby nie Naomi, już byś wylądował pod mostem! I nawet tam pasujesz. Z prędkością światła znajdziesz sobie tam przyjaciół takich jak ty. Czyli obskórnych, śmierdzących meneli!

- Oh tak? Ty nawet na menela nie pasujesz! Jesteś nikim! Nie ma tak niskiego progu społecznego! - krzyknął Draco, zaciskając pięści ze złości, powoli zbliżając się do chłopaka, który czynił to samo.

- Odszczekaj to, psie!

- Przepraszam, ale nie zaliczam się do twojej rasy, by móc to odszczekać. - powiedział niebieskooki, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

- Wiesz co? - zaczął Potter, ze śmiercionośnym błyskiem w oku, stając zaledwie 5 centymetrów od blondyna. - Możesz mnie pocałować w... - niedokończył, gdyż przerwał mu Draco.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - powiedział twardo Malfoy, z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Złapał go za ramiona i przyszpilił do najbliższej ściany. Zagrodził mu drogę ucieczki rękami, które przyłożył po obu stronach jego bioder. Spojrzał brunetowi w oczy, widząc strach.

- C-co ty robisz? - zająknął się Harry, patrząc to w oczy chłopaka, to na usta. Czyżby...?

- Mam zamiar spełnić twoje życzenie, Potter. - odpwiedział, owiewając ciepłym oddechem jego policzek.

- Na Merlina, przecież nie o to mi chodziło!

- Tak? Hmm, nie usłyszałem. Coś mi się wydaje, że czegoś niedopowiedziałeś. - odparł, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi chłopakowi.

- Malfoy... Ani mi się... - ponownie nie skończył tego, co chciał powiedzieć, ponieważ został uciszony ustami blondyna.

Draco złapał chłopaka za szyję, lekko dociskając go do ściany i pogłębiając pocałunek. Harry był bierny, walcząc z natłokiem przybyłych doznań oraz uczuć, lecz po chwili dał się ponieść i zaczął oddawać. Ich języki złączyły się w namiętnym tańcu, walce o dominację nad drugim. Chłopak nie myśląc co robi, przyciągnął niebieskookiego bliżej siebie. Tamten zaś złapał go za nogi, biorąc na ręce. Harry nim się spostrzegł został bez koszulki, a jego nagi tors był obcałowywany przez Malfoya. Gdy poczuł, że jego członek reaguje na te pieszczoty, zrozumiał co się dzieje. Dał się pocałować chłopakowi i nie był bierny! _Ale to takie przyjemne... _- pomyślał, lecz szybko się za to skarcił.

- D-dra... Malfoy... - powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, szybko poprawiając swoją pomyłkę.

Lecz chłopak jakby go nie słyszał. Spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, by potem wbić się w jego usta. Harry zamknął oczy z przyjemności, myśląc, że już kiedyś czuł coś takiego, jak teraz... Tą niewyjaśnioną błogość, szczęście, pragnienia tego więcej i więcej, na okrągło, by się nigdy nie skończyło... Złapał Draco za ramiona i odsunął od siebie, z cichym westchnieniem. Starał się przybrać stanowczy, zły wyraz twarzy, chociaż jak na razie nie wychodziło mu. Zaprzestając dalszych prób, zszedł z rąk chłopaka.

- Nie. Rób. Tego. Więcej. - powiedział zza zaciśniętych zębów. Mówił to z opuszczoną głową, niechcąc by Malfoy spojrzał mu w oczy, w których czaiła się dziwna chęć na więcej... Czemu blondyn wzbudził w nim takie uczucia? Czemu on a nie jakaś seksowna brunetka? Odszedł od chłopaka stając przy swoim łóżku. Nie był jakimś gejem. Nie chciał. Zawsze bywał z kobietą, którą się podniecał, a nie mężczyzną. Nigdy żaden osobnik płci męskiej mu się nie podobał. A Malfoy? Od tego pocałunku prawie mu stanął. Serce przyśpieszyło swe bicie, a przyjemność była taka duża, że chciał go tu i teraz! Czemu? Nie umiał sobie na to odpowiedzieć... Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Złapał się za łańcuszek, który świecił się zielenią i złotem, lecz chłopak tego nie zauważył. Zwykle, gdy coś go mocno gnębiło, lub martwiło, obracał go w dłoni, szukając najlepszego wyjścia z danej sytuacji. Ale teraz... Nie ma rozwiązania do tej sprawy. Niestety!

Draco stał przez chwilę przy ścianie, starając się uspokoić... To było niesamowite. Było mu tego... Nie! Nie może! Obiecał sobie, że da spokój... Czemu złamał słowo? Czemu dał się ponieść? Na to była tylko jedna odpowiedź, której nie chciał mówić na głos, ani nawet o niej myśleć. To zbyt ciężkie... Było i nadal jest... Obrócił się w stronę bruneta. Patrzył na jego plecy, zastanawiając się, czemu przerwał tą wspaniałą chwilę. Mógł dać się całkowicie ponieść, tak jak on. Nie, nie, nie... To głupota. Chciał dać mu nauczkę, by trzymał język za zębami i... dał mu ją. Tylko nie wiedział czy poskutkowała. Och, jak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, o czym teraz myśli...

- Czemu? Czyżby ci się nie podobało, Potter? - zapytał z kpiną w głosie.

- Owszem! - powiedział głośno Harry, nadal się nie odwracając.

- Widziałem i czułem co innego. - parsknął.

- Po co w ogóle to zrobiłeś, co?

- Po pierwsze jak ze mną rozmawiasz, to patrz na mnie. - odparł blondyn, łapiąc zielonookiego za przedramię, odwracając go twarzą do siebie. Ukazała mu się zarumienione oblicze chłopaka i dziwnie świecące oczy. Nie wiedział czy to od pocałunku, czy od złości. - Po drugie, musiałem dać ci nauczkę, byś jakoś, w stosunku do mnie, się odzywał.

- W taki sposób? Co? Chciałeś mi udowodnić, że jesteś pedałem! No to ci się udało! - warczał, mu prosto w twarz, Harry.

- Ja nim nie jestem, ale jedno ci mogę powiedzieć. Odwzajemniłeś pocałunek, więc wygląda na to, że ty nim jesteś.

Potter wyrwał rękę z uścisku, łapiąc ciuchy leżące na łóżku, powiedział:

- Pieprznięty jesteś. Nie chcę cię już widzieć. I nie dotykaj mnie więcej, bo inaczej to się skończy.

Po tym odkręcił się na pięcie i wszedł do łazienki, by po paru minutach wyjść z niej i z domu, z hukiem, zostawiając Malfoya samego...

Harry trzaskając drzwiami od mieszkania, o mały włos nie wpadł na Aoki. Dziewczyna widząc jego minę, zatrzymała go gestem ręki. Chłopak wziął głeboki oddech, by się uspokoić, żeby przypadkiem nie wyżyć się na dziewczynie. Spojrzała na niego badawczym wzrokiem.

- No? Czekam. - odezwała się w końcu. - Co się stało?

- Nic.

- Toż widzę. Nie kłam mi tu. Wiesz, że nie lubię kłamstw. Pokłóciłeś się z Draco? - zapytała.

- Nie ważne. Tylko jedna sprawa. Ważna.

- Słucham?

- Jutro ma go tu nie być, albo ja się wyniosę. - powiedział prosto z mostu Harry. Nie miał zamiaru się bawić. Jego zdaniem to, co się wydarzyło w mieszkaniu, było dziwne, na tyle, by nie chcieć powtórki. Gdzieś głęboko wiedział, że popełnia błąd, mówiąc takie rzeczy dziewczynie, że... Że będzie mu tego brak. Mimo, iż był to ich pierwszy raz. Chyba. Właśnie... Chyba. Czuł, że kiedyś już to przeżył. Że czuł tą, jedyną w swoim rodzaju, przyjemność. Że kiedyś zasmakował tych ust... Ale, by nie znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji, ani razu więcej, postanowił wywalić go, albo samemu się wyprowadzić.

- C-co? Harry! Oszalałeś? Gdzie on ma mieszkać? Pod mostem? On nie ma tu żadnych przyjaciół! Wszyscy zginęli... A on... A on został z problemami...

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jego sprawa gdzie się podzieje. Ma się wynieść i koniec. - upierał się dalej przy swoim. Nie może dać za wygraną.

- Śledzą go! Jest wplątany w śmierdzącą sprawę, w której uważają Draco za winnego i polują, by go zabić! Teraz stracili trop, bo u nas zamieszkał. A jak trafi pod most, czy do jakiejś meliny, to dwa, trzy dni i będzie martwy! Harry, błagam! - broniła chłopaka, Naomi. W jej oczach zabłysły łzy. Kochała Malfoya jak brata i pod żadnym pozorem, nie chciała go stracić.

- Dobrze. Niech zostanie. Ale za to ja się wynoszę. - zakończył brunet, wymijając dziewczynę, po której policzku pociekła łza smutku...

Gdy Harry'ego nie było już w budynku, Draco wyszedł na korytarz, widząc płaczącą Naomi. Stanął przed nią, przypatrując się jej, by potem wziąć ją w objęcia.

- C-co się stało? - zapytała przez łzy.

- Zrobiłem to.

Dziewczyna uniosła na niego swe zdziwione, niebieskie oczy.

- To było magiczne...

- Opierał się przez tym? - zapytała cicho.

- Przez chwilę, lecz potem... Wszystko jakoś się potoczyło. Nawet nie jakoś, tylko cudownie. Lecz czar prysł.

- Czy...

- Nie, nie wie. I mam nadzieje, że się nie dowie...

Aoki odsunęła się od Draco, wycierając twarz z łez. Spojrzała twardo na chłopaka.

- Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie. Z moją pomocą. A potem... A potem oboje pomożemy ci wybrnąć z tego bagna! - powiedziała tęgim głosem, będąc stu procentowo pewna swych słów.


	4. Rozdział 3 'Draco Malfoy, kojarzysz'

Harry szedł przez zatłoczoną ulicę, zmierzając w kierunku najbliższego baru. Szybkim krokiem wymijał przechodniów, co było nie lada wyczynem. Nie łatwo było przejść między chmarą ludzi, zwłaszcza w centrum miasta. Zdenerwowany już tym slalomem i tłumem, skręcił w uliczkę po prawej stronie. Przynajmniej tu nie ma takiego ścisku i hałasu. Poprawił ciemno-zieloną bluzę, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Przeszedł kilka metrów i stanął w miejscu, nie wiedząc gdzie iść. Może i długo mieszkał w Londynie, lecz nie znał wszystkich dzielnic. Dumał teraz, w którą stronę by się udać, aż w końcu walnął się w czoło. No tak! Jest przecież zasranym czarodziejem! Toż może się aportować tam, gdzie tylko chciał. Tak więc przeniósł się pod bar The Swann, wchodząc szybko do budynku. Usiadł przy jednym z wolnych krzesełek przy ladzie, zamawiając piwo. Po chwili przed nim stał kufel z zimnym trunkiem. Wziął dużego łyka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Było raczej niewielkie, skromnie urządzone. Bar z wysokimi stołkami stał dokładnie na przeciw wielkich okien, przy których poustawiano stoliki. Na środku były one porozsypywane bezładnie, co ułatwiało przemieszczanie się po lokalu. Klienci siedzieli cicho samotnie lub w grupkach, szepcząc między sobą. Brązowe okładziny na ścianach oraz panele na podłodze czyniły pomieszczenie przytulnym. Stłumione przez ciemny materiał światło lamp dodawało takiego specyficznego uroku, uczestniczyło w czynieniu baru nastrojowym.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę ściany, na której wisiały półki, z poustawianymi na nich rozmaitymi alkoholami. Rozmyślał nad tym co zrobił. Po, o zgrozo, przyjemnym i podniecającym pocałunku z Malfoyem, wyszedł z mieszkania, spotykając Aoki, mówiąc jej, że blondyn ma się wyprowadzić, co sam zrobił, zamiast chłopaka. Nawet znalazł już mieszkanie! To było łatwe, dzięki swym znajomościom. Blok, w którym teraz będzie przebywał, znajdował się kilka ulic od dawnego domu.

Po otrzymaniu kluczyków do nowego mieszkania, wszedł do środka i zamurowało go. Pierwsze pomieszczenie, które widziało się po przekroczenia progu drzwi, było wielkie. Ściany były czarne z cienkimi białymi wzorami. Kolory te pasowały idealnie do jasnych, kremowych paneli na podłodze. Pod jedną ze ścian stała ciemno-drewniana szafka. Na niej znajdowały się ramki na zdjęcia, lampka z brązowym abażurem, świece i książś siedem metrów od drzwi stała biała sofa z szarymi poduszkami, a obok postawiony był tego samego odcienia fotel. Na przeciwko, na biało-czerwonym, małym, prostokątnym dywanie, umieszczony został niski stolik do kawy z ciemnego drewna. Przedmiot miał dwa blaty. Na najniższym, wykonanym z drewna leżały różnorodne gazety, zaś na drugim, szkalnym stało drewniane, kremowe naczynie, w którym dla ozdoby włożone były drewniane, trzy, średniej wielkości, kulki. Na wprost, pod oszkloną ścianą, prowadzącą na balkon, stał telewizor wbudowany w drewno, w którym znajdowała się malutka półeczka, gdzie leżały książki. Na prawo od fotela były drzwi, prowadzące do sypialni.

Pokój również był duży. Jego ściany były wykonane z różnokolorowych kamieni. Po lewej stronie od drzwi, pod ścianą, z lekkim odstępem stało łóżko z jasnego drewna, zaścielone brązową pościelą. Na przeciwko mebla, lekko po prawej, na małym stoliczku stał telewizor, a za nim, na biurku, leżał laptop Harry'ego, którego chłopak sprowadził zaklęciem, tak jak resztę swoich rzeczy. W lewym rogu pomieszczenia, niedaleko szafy i wejścia na balkon, stał fortepian, na którym Potter ubóstwiał grywać.

Wychodząc z pokoju, po prawej można wejść do drogo urządzonej łazienki. Była ona w kolorach fioletu i bieli. Na ciemnej ścianie, znajdującej się na przeciw drzwi, nad dużą umywalką, wisiało ogromne lustro, ukazujące muszlę klozetową oraz duży prysznic z drzwiczkami ze wzorami fioletowego kwiatu. Obok zwierciadła, przymocowany do ściany był wieszak na szlafrok i ręczniki.

Na powrót będąc w salonie, przy wejśćiu do mieszkania, znajdowała się kuchnia. Urządzona została nowocześnie. Białe ściany, podkreślały ciemne meble i srebrne sprzęty AGD. Po prawej stronie, od drzwi do końca pomieszczenia, ciągnął się szeroki, biały parapet. Na prostopadłej ścianie wisiały ciemno brązowe szafki z naczyniami. Pod nimi znajdowały się kolejne, a na jednej z nich był srebrny, duży zlew, a obok, zmywarka. Naprzeciw był długi, prostokątny stół, z po oddzielanymi miejscami. Przy każdej oddziałce stało pomarańczowe krzesło. Nad całym stołem wisiał ogromny, srebrny okap. Dwa piekarniki były wbudowane w ścianę, po lewej stronie od drzwi.

Tak. To było idealne mieszkanie. Harry to wiedział. Apartament powinien kosztować majątek, lecz Potter znał dość blisko właścicielkę bloku, tak, że dała mu zniżkę, ale nie za darmo. Można się domyślić jakiej formy użył Potter, by jej zapłacić. Był dumny, że stać go na takie mieszkanie, nawet po zniżce od kobiety. Rodzice pewnie też by byli... Mimo, że nigdy ich nie poznał , to i tak za nimi tęskni. Po trosce i miłości pani Weasley do niego, wie jak cudownie by było mieć rodziców. Wpadł w doła, co wywołało u niego większą chęć na upicie się. Dopił pierwsze piwo i zamówił kolejne, kolejne, kolejne... Aż doszło do tego, że wyszedł z baru chwiejnym krokiem o 19. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy ten czas zleciał. Idąc tak w stronę nowego domu, do jego głowy napłynęły myśli o Draco. O jego ustach i ich smaku, o pocałunku i o kłótni... Cholerny Malfoy! Że też akurat on musi mu siedzieć w głowie! Nagle z rozmyślań wyrwały go krzyki o pomoc, z ciemnej uliczki. Harry poczuł się jakby właśnie w tym momencie otrzeźwiał. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę krzyku mężczyzny. Owy właściciel głosu przyszpilony był do muru przez dwóch panów w czarnych garniturach. Jeden nich trzymał pistolet przy skroni faceta, zaś drugi mówił wkurzonym tonem:

- Nie pierdol mi tutaj! Gdzie on jest!

- N-nie wiem! Zgubiłem go przed wczoraj! Był z jakąś brunetką o długich brązowych włosach! Nie wiem gdzie on teraz jest! - krzyczał z przerażeniem wysoki, rudy mężczyzna.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Masz mi w tej chwili powiedzieć gdzie jest, bo inaczej nie życzę ci dalszego, szczęśliwego życia! Już szef się o to postara! - straszył facet z pistoletem w dłoni.

Harry podchodził do nich po cichu i gdy był wystarczająco blisko, krzyknął:

- Ej! Zostawcie go!

Faceci puścili rudego, który upadł na ziemię. Odwrócili się w jego stronę, kierując ku niemu swą broń.

- Nie wtrącaj się młody, bo pożałujesz. - powiedział jeden z nich, chcąc nacisnąć spust.

Harry spojrzał na śmietniki stojące za nimi. Wymówił mentalnie Accio i przywoływane przedmioty zaczęły lecieć ku niemu, lecz na drodze stali ci dwaj mężczyźni. Śmietniki uderzyły w nich, powalając na ziemię. Wstali i z przekleństwami, uciekli, grożąc, że się zemszczą. Potter zaś nie zwracając na nich uwagi, pomógł wstać rudemu.

- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał.

- Nie. Ty jesteś Harry Potter, prawda? Słyszałem o tobie.

Brunet rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy. Czyżby...

-... jesteś czarodziejem?

- Nie. Ale już raz widziałem takie dziwy. I zaobserwowałem to u osoby, którą znasz. Draco Malfoy, kojarzysz?

Co? On znał go? Wiedział o magii, nie będąc czarodziejem? Jeśli pomógł mu w tym Malfoy, to blondyn powinien być już dawno w azkabanie jako charłak! Chociaż nie. To pieprzony Malfoy! Taka burżuazja, która uważa, że bogatemu wszystko wolno i nikt nic nie zabroni. I w jego wypadku tak jest... Zaraz, zaraz... Skąd on to wie? Przecież zna go zaledwie od przed wczorajszego wieczoru! Momentalnie zabolała go głowa, a w myślach pojawiła się pewna scena...

_Wszedł właśnie na teren Hogwartu z Luną, gdzie profesor Flitwick czekał tylko na nich i zaznaczał ich obecność. Następnie starzec podszedł do bramy, mamrocząc zaklęcia tarczy. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył Filcha i... i Draco, szamoczących się, trzymających czarną laskę, ze srebrnym wężem na czubku. W końcu do dwójki z nich podszedł Snape, który zezwolił Malfoyowi posiadać ten kijek. Draco z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem poprawił szaty, a jego wzrok padł na zielonookiego. Jego twarz wykrzywił kpiący grymas. _

_- Niezła twarz, Potter. - I poszedł do szkoły..._

Ta scena ukazuje wiele rzeczy... To, że blondyn zawsze dostawał to czego chce i to... teraz już wie na pewno. Malfoy chodził z nim do szkoły...

- Ej! Potter. Jest tam kto? - mówił rudzielec, machając mu ręką przed twarzą.

- T-tak! Przepraszam... Zamyśliłem się. - odparł natychmiastowo.

- To dobrze. A tak przy okazji Joe jestem. - przedstawił się rudy.

- Miło mi. Skąd się znasz z Malfoyem?

- To ty nie wiesz? Rok temu razem do mafii wstąpiliśmy. Tylko on wdepnął w niezłe gówno, a ja po jego ucieczce mam za zadanie go śledzić...


End file.
